


Routine Mission

by wizbey



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizbey/pseuds/wizbey
Summary: M1K-177 was suppose to be a routine mission and yet somehow it wasn't. How typical of the Pegasus Galaxy.





	Routine Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!!! I really hope you like this, I know it's not exactly what you asked for but here is a look at how the first meeting between Evan and Ladon could have gone.

Colours swirled before his eyes. He blinked a few times. None of the colours swam into focus. He couldn’t make out anything. Except for the fact that his head was pounding. Wherever he was, was eerily quiet. He tried opening his eyes again, nothing came into focus it was the same smudgy mess as before. As if he tried to paint with too many colours at once and not enough vision of what he wanted to paint. Evan closed his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that someone or something was currently smashing into the side of his skull with the heaviest object they could swing. He forced himself to sit upright and nearly vomited from the effort and pain that exploded everywhere. 

Forcing himself to remain calm he took a few slow deep breaths and once he was 99% convinced he wasn’t going to throw up he opened his eyes again. The same colours and shades, mostly greys, whites and blacks with the odd blue tone, swirled before him. He blinked a few times and they magically become blobs. It wasn’t much better but it was progress. At this point he would take it.

He didn’t remember much about what happened on M1K-177 and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to. It almost felt like they were set up. He wasn’t sure what happened. Ambush sprung to mind. They were attacked and overpowered. He opened his eyes again and tried to take in his surrounds. He didn’t see any other blobs in the cell with him and he felt panic grip at him. The pain was surrounding him and he finally succumbed to it.

When he finally awoke his head was less pounding and more like a dull throb. He could deal with that. He forced himself to open his eyes. It took a few moments to focus. The colours swirled around him until they finally morphed into blobs and shape like things. He could work with that. Unfortunately, confirmed what he discovered last night, his team was missing. He crossed his fingers that they somehow managed to escape even though he knew that in the Pegasus Galaxy that wasn’t likely.

He closed his eyes and tried to get his bearings and piece together what had happened. There were footfalls that were suddenly coming fast and loud. The sound echoed all around and it allowed Evan to not flinch when a voice spoke seemingly out of nowhere.

“Your code to Atlantis.” The voice was harsh. Evan couldn’t place it.

“What about it.” He said in a tone that he hoped was much more nonchalant than he felt.

“I need it.”

“Want it.” Evan corrected. 

“ You’re not in a position to be making insults of demands.” The voice lashed out. It wasn’t wrong. Evan opened his eyes and stared at the humanoid blob in front of him.

“I’m not going to give it to you.” Evan said steadying his voice. “And you need me.” Pain shot though him and he had the sense there was a control piece somewhere on him. 

“Have it your way then.” The voice said, and the footfalls came again just as fast and it wasn’t long before he couldn’t hear them again. At least he had an idea about how big the place (compound?) was. More or less. Mostly less.

Evan sat in the cell taking in his surroundings. His vision came into focus over time, though there wasn’t much to look at. Compound defiantly seemed like a defining word. There were footfalls again. He saw the person coming this time. 

“Evan Lorne of Atlantis. I am Ladon Radim of the Genii.” Fuck was the only word that came to mind. Everyone on Atlantis knew of the Genii.

“And how can I help you.” He needed to work on his sarcastic tone.

“I have come to ask your code to Atlantis.”

“Same answer I gave the other guy. No.”

“I would not make an enemy of me.” Ladon walked away, the footfalls seemed to disappear at a different point this time.

He wasn’t alone for long when three more Genii appeared and poked and prodded him along. He knew they weren’t concerned about overpowering him. He was marched to another cell with the rest of his team. They clearly weren’t able to escape but at least he knew they were alive. He did a quick once over glance to make sure that they were all intact. A few minor cuts adorned their arms and face and a few purple-yellow-green nasty looking bruises were popping up. The same colour Evan was convinced he was all over. Other than that, and the fact that they all probably felt like shit, they were in okay shape. That is to say they weren’t missing anyone. From the relief that flooded the three faces in front of him Evan knew that they were realizing that same thing with him.

The days all seemed to bleed together. Evan used everything he had gathered and what his team knew about the situation to paint a picture. Sometimes it was best to hold all the cards close to your chest. Maybe there was a way out of this.

Radim was around often and it wasn’t hard to figure out the relationship between Radim and Cowen (the harsh voice) and he figured he could use that information to his advantage.

“Ladon.” He called out. It was more of a hope and a prayer than anything else. “We can help her.” Ladon stopped. He didn’t turn around but it was enough for Evan to keep going. “you should think about that.”

“We’ve already been told that.” For the first time Evan was begining to sense a bit of hope. “and I have been thinking about it.” The flash of hope was short lived when Ladon walked away.

Evan tried not to be too disappointed. There was still a small chance he and his team would get out of this.

“Lorne.” Evan opened his eyes and sat up. Ladon was leaning of the cell looking at him. He’d try not to be too upset that Parish had fallen asleep. They were all tired.

“Yeah.” He mumbled trying to get oriented about where he was and what Ladon could possibly want this early in the morning. There was no crack of light filtering in, no random burst of colour to indicate they were close to morning.

“I am the head scientist for the Genii and was once on the special strike force.” Evan nodded he knew all of that. He had read up on what had happened when the Genii tried to invade Atlantis for the first time. “but I cannot cure my sister.” Ladon moved so he was in front of the cell, the key dangling from his hand. “Remember you are unarmed.” The warning not lost on Evan when Ladon opened the door to the cell. “I do not have many materials but have managed to construct something. Come this way. Ladon relocked the door and Evan shrugged following. He saw the outline of a P90. It didn’t surprise him that the Genii were re using or re purposing their weapons. Not to mention that whatever pain device they had planted on him.

He let Ladon lead him down the maze of corridors right to the bomb. Evan shrugged when he saw it. Who was he to judge.

It was a relief to see Sheppard and McKay. Somehow everything would work out.

Somehow they all managed to make it back to Atlantis in (mostly) one piece. Them and the Genii. It was an odd relationship that they had between them, yet in this situation it seemed to work.

“Ladon.” He called out and watched as Ladon stopped and once again did not turn around. “If your people ever need anything. If you ever need anything.” 

“I know where to find Atlantis.” Ladon agreed turning to face Evan. “thank you for your help.”

“For the record.” Evan said with a grin, “I think you did the right thing.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
